To find a family
by lilyflower50
Summary: While cleaning the attic Harry finds information that his mother was adopted so he sets out to find answers about who hos family realy is
1. Chapter 1

_**To find a family**_

_Harry was ordered by his aunt to clean out the attic as he was working he came across a box with important written in lardge letters on the top this caused harry to become curious about the contents decideing to have a look later when he'd finished his work he put the box aside not knowing that within the next few days his life would change the twelve year old harry finished cleaning just as he heared his uncle" yell I'm home"._

_Harry reached his small room in time to hear uncle Vernon say"the boy give you any trouble Pet?" you see Harry in Vernon's mind was not normal you see harry was a wizard who had just compleated his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry . after dinner that night Harry opened the box and to his surprise found an adoption papers. his mother was not blood related to Petunia finding that out he decided to go to Diagon Ally the next day and see if the Goblins could do an inheritance test with that thought he went to sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The test

_The next morning when Harry awoke he snuck out of the house useing his invisability cloak,useing his wand he stuck out his arm calling for the night bus "leaky couldren please"paying the the conducter Stan the four sickels asked for as Stan yelled"leaky couldren take it away Ern". Harry settled down for the most hair raising bus ride of his life the street poles seemed to jump out of the way of the bus when Harry thought about it they proberly was never so glad to get of a bus as he was when thay reached his made his way through the bar to the court yard where the entrance to Diagon Alley was useing his wand he tapped the wall to open the arc_hway. Harry made his way t Gringots the bank run by Goblins once inside the bank he spoke to the closest teller"may i speak to the Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults please"he was lead to an office where he reguested an inheritance test done "need three drops of blood on this parchment it then will show you your entier family" the Gobin did as asked and let the three drops of blood fall on the parchment and in an instace spidery lines spread over the pachment once it had compleated Harry was shocked to find out not only his mother was _a Maynard but his father was not a Potter but belonged the the most noble house of black his father was the twin brother of Sirius Black now armed with this information he asked to visit the Potter the vaults he looked around and found a journel by Nickalos Potter Harry couldn't wait to read the little book it might mention how his father ended up a Potter looking aroud more he soon came across a letter sitting on a table with harry writen on the envolope so he grabed that as well as some money that some of he was going to convert into muggel money seeinghe may be needing made his way back towards the muggel side after getting more than half his cash changed into pounds. After he got back home he opened the letter this is what it said.__My dearest Harry if you are reading this your father and i are dead though i am hoping i am able to tell you in person what you are about to see just before my fifth year at hogwats my mother died of cancer before she died she told me that when my father left to go to work one morning he found a three year old sitting on there door step crying with a note pined to her dress he brought the girl inside both my parents read the note and realised that the child had been stolen from her real family they did try to find out who the little girl belonged to but they failed to find any leads (and yes my son the girl was me) after months of seaching they adopted me it wasn't untill just after i gradurated i found my true family we did get to know each other very well when you were born my parents Joey and Jack Maynard adored you i came from a family with elevan siblings i was the youngest .What i need you to do my son is to find them as i am sure Dumbledore will have place you with Petunia agaisnt mine and your father's wishes you were ment to go to one of my sisters or brothes or even your grandparents so you know your godmother is Mary Helena but is always called Len your grandparents live in swizterland your great aunt Madge owns a boarding school there .a word of advice do not trust Dumbledore.I love you my son love your mother Lily Potter._ _Harry finished the letter putting it away he picked up the journel and read utill he came to the entry about his faters birth __March 15th _

_Dear journel my wife went into labour today unfortantly the baby was stillborn the mediwitch told me i asked for them not to tell Cadonia walking passed the nursrey i spotted Lord Black holding two babies i thought that a dark family like the Blacks didn't deserve children let alone twins so while my wife was asleep i snuck into the nursery creapt over to the black twins picked the one on the left up craideling him in my arms i trainsfigured a quill into a baby and left it in place of the one now in my arms i than placed a charm on the one i was holding to look like a Potter a few days later my wife an i took little James home. __After reading that harry decided to turn in for the night knowing tomorrow would be a long day with haveing to make plains to get to his blood relitives._

_LUIZ4200 I Hope you lke the twist i put in this chapter i have seen lots of stories with only Lily being adopted or stollen from her real family but thought i'd do one with James as well the thaks goes to you as your review gave me the idea thank you for your review_


	3. chapter 3

Travel plains

_The next morning duing brakefast Harry asked his uncle for a lift to the airport mentioning it was for holiday homework he had to do. Vernon gave a grunt to which Harry took as agreement. After brakefast Harry went up to his room to pack _

_Two hours later Harry was on the plane towards his new life. He had sent Hegdwig with a letter for Sirius with a copy of the journal entry about his father he was sure Sirius never knew he was in fact his best friends twin but Harry knew he'd find out soon anyway. Harry had been on the plane for four hours (hey i have no idea how long it takes to go from england to swizterland) when the plane landed at Bern airport Harry walked off he knew he had to find a place fore tonight and some how find out to get to where the Chalet school was as he realised that would be hi best bet._

_Harry found a motel two hours later seeig it wasn't too late he made the choice to go to see Bern zoo he had only been there for an hour when a fimiler owl landed on his soulder "hedgewig good flight girl"."Hoot" his first friend held a leg up for Harry to untie the letter from his godfather._

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**both your father and I found out we were twins in our sixth year after James found his dad's journal it did explain why we hit off so fast but to conferm it we did ask my dad weather he and mum had a third child my dad confermed it was true.**_

_**Sirius **_

**Not long after Harry made his way back to his hotel when he ran into a group of girls wearing sky-blue tunics he thought i beleive i have found my gandmothers old school he walked up to the group "excuse me but are you from the chalet school"Harry asked and found they were and to his great joy he was offered a lift back with them on the next day.**

**yes harry will most likely go back to hogwarts unless he finds a magic school in swizterland being harry i'm sure he will ,yes his family knows about magic they are scribs after all .**


End file.
